youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ZackScottGames
For more info, the Zack Scott Wiki can be found here . Zack Scott (born November 3, 1985) is a YouTuber from Moore, Oklahoma. His videos include gaming, animals, comedy and amazing facts. He also has a gaming channel called 'ZackScottGames '''which is more popular than his main channel. The main wiki for his channel is found here . He has also been an actor on the Annoying Orange, voicing Wasabi in ''Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi and Pineapple in Pain-apple. ZackScottGames This is his gaming channel and currently has over 1,295,000 subscribers. Most of his subscribers came from his Minecraft series which contains over 900 episodes so far. List of Games *Super Meat Boy *Left 4 Dead 2 *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time *Minecraft: Season 1 *Dead Space 2 *Back To The Future : The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! *Minecraft Werewolf *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown *Portal 2 *Mortal Kombat *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions *Batman: Arkham Asylum *VVVVVV *Duke Nukem Forever *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 5: Outatime *The Legend Of Zelda * Mass Effect *Minecraft: Season 2 *Castlevania *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 * Deus Ex: Human Revolution *LOL Replays *Dead Island *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Rage *Batman: Arkham City ( Save File Corrupted ) *Jurassic Park: The Game *The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword ( DNF ) *Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me ( DNF ) *Mega Man 5 *Versus Mode *DuckTales *Mega Man 6 *SoulCalibur V *Twisted Metal *Zack Vs. Spiders *Minecraft: Season 3 *The Simpsons Arcade Game *PaRappa The Rapper *Street Fighter X Tekken *Journey *The Binding Of Isaac *Silent Hill Downpour *Angry Birds Space *The Walking Dead: Season One - Episode One: A New Day *Happy Wheels *The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb *Thomas Was Alone *Borderlands 2 *Resident Evil 6 *Slender *Angry Birds Star Wars *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *New Super Mario Bros. U *ZombiU ( DNF ) *Quick Play *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Don't Starve *Dead Space 3 *Resident Evil: Revelations *Tomb Raider *More Happy Wheels *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Bioshock Infinite *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Dead Island Riptide *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *Super Mario 3D Land *Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis On The Move ( DNF ) *Metro: Last Light *Plants Vs. Zombies *Remember Me (DNF) *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *The Last Of Us *New Super Luigi U *The Walking Dead: 400 Days *Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Pikmin 3 *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (TBD) *Saints Row IV *The Wonderful 101 ( DNF ) *Rayman Legends *Grand Theft Auto V *Angry Birds Star Wars 2 ( DNF ) *Scribblenauts Unmasked *Beyond: Two Souls (DNF) *The Wolf Among Us - Episode One: Faith *Pokémon X *More Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Batman: Arkham Origins *Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode One *Funny Montages! *The Legend Of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *Super Mario 3D World *Dead Rising 3 *Angry Birds Go! *Peggle 2 ( DNF ) *The Walking Dead: Season Two - Episode One: All That Remains *Cut The Rope 2 ( DNF ) *Gone Home *Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons *Broken Age: Act 1 *The LEGO Movie Videogame *Jazzpunk *Titanfall ( Beta Version ) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *South Park: The Stick Of Truth *Titanfall ( Full Version ) *Yoshi's New Island *Angry Birds Epic *Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode Two *LEGO The Hobbit *Kirby: Triple Deluxe *Wolfenstein: The New Order *Watch Dogs *Mario Kart 8 *Choice Chamber *Among The Sleep *The Wolf Among Us - Episode 5: Cry Wolf *Destiny ( Beta Version ) *Minecraft Twitch UHC *Minecraft Factions *The Walking Dead: Season Two - Episode 5: No Turning Back *The Sims 4 *Angry Birds Stella ( DNF ) *Destiny ( Full Version ) *Hyrule Warriors *Watch Dogs: Bad Blood ( DLC ) *Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS *Alien: Isolation *Angry Birds Transformers ( DNF ) *Borderlands: The Pre - Sequel *Evolve *The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth *Assassins Creed Unity *Super Smash Bros. For Wii U *Pokemon Omega Ruby ( DNF ) *Tales from the Borderlands - Episode One: Zer0 Sum *Peggle Blast *Game of Thrones - Episode One: Iron from Ice *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Destiny: The Dark Below *Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Most Popular Series These are the most popular series made by Zackscottgames, But only counts a series' popularity by its number of views and likes of the series' first episode/part. #Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time! - Over 4.5 Million Views #Angry Birds GO! - Over 3 Million Views #Angry Birds Star Wars - Over 2.5 Million Views #Super Mario 3D World - Over 2 Million Views #Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Over 2 Million Views #Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Over 2 Million Views #Animal Crossing New Leaf - over 1,500,000 Views Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers